Melodía
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Que Odd esté solo en San Valentín es una cosa impensable ¿encontrará compañía? ¡Feliz San Valentín! -Odd x Sissi-


_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes pertenecen a MoonScoop y France3_

**Melodía**

Un sábado sin clases siempre era algo para celebrar. Odd lo sabía perfectamente y quería celebrarlo por todo lo alto. Lástima que no pudiese.

¿El problema?

Jérémie estaba liado con a saber qué cosa de ordenadores para alguna cosa con nombre aburrido y aplicaciones poco comunes.

Aelita y la Hertz montaban un proyecto para la clase de química. Desde que dejaran de combatir en Lyoko que la muchacha había pasado a ocuparse de colaborar con la profesora, aquello le gustaba y lo disfrutaba, al menos había recuperado la sonrisa tras perder a su padre.

Ulrich…

Bueno, desde que se decidiera a declararse que era casi imposible verle el pelo. Si no fuera porque iban a la misma clase y compartían habitación en la residencia del Kadic llevaría meses sin verle. Ulrich y Yumi siempre estaban juntos en algún sitio. En el cine, cenando, en los recreativos, entrenando…

Además era San Valentín, el amor flotaba en el aire como la gripe en diciembre. Mirase adonde mirase había parejitas haciendo manitas. El parque, la biblioteca, la cafetería…

No era que, de repente y sin previo aviso, hubiese dejado de gustarle San Valentín, una fiesta que significaba chocolate, arrumacos y amor no era como para despreciarla. Pero ninguna chica se le había acercado, ni dado chocolate, ni hecho manitas y el amor por él no lo estaba oliendo ni de lejos y eso que ya estaba bien entrada la tarde.

Desde que tenía memoria, que se remontaba a cuando tenía cuatro años, nunca había pasado un San Valentín solo y eso era un duro golpe para su orgullo.

Seguro que Aelita buscaba a Jérémie cuando acabase con la Hertz. Ulrich y Yumi... bueno, ellos seguro que se daban de golpes y después se comían a besos. Hasta William, el eterno enamorado de Yumi, tenía novia; cogidos de la mano y riendo como idiotas en un banco, William y Emilie. Él nunca había hecho eso con Emilie. Se habían pasado los días haciendo manitas, dándole a la lengua, pero hablar, lo que se dice hablar, más bien poco.

A lo lejos vio a Hervé de la mano de una chica y pensó que eso ya era el colmo ¡hasta Hervé tenía una novia! ¿y él qué? Deambulando como un alma en pena por Kadic. Vagando como un zombi en busca de algo que llevarse a la boca…

No quería seguir paseándose solo, dejando en evidencia su soltería, si lo hacía podía acabar convirtiéndose en la supernoticia del mes de febrero. No le convenía en absoluto. En el comedor había demasiada gente lo que lo convertía en el peor lugar en el que refugiarse a esperar a que acabase el día; en la biblioteca se aburriría como una ostra. Jim le haría hacer deporte hasta caer muerto si se le ocurría pisar el gimnasio.

La sala de música. Esa era la mejor solución. Casi nunca había nadie, los profesores no la pisaban fuera del horario de clases. Y había todo lo que necesitaba alguien como él: música.

Caminó bajo las grandes arcadas que conectaban los edificios procurando no ser visto. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna, en la sombra hacía un frío que pelaba, notaba la punta de la nariz helada, hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora púrpura, encogió los hombros y apretó el paso.

El portón metálico se abrió con una sacudida, cuando hacía frío la puerta siempre se atascaba. A un lado la escalera que subía al almacén y a la salida de emergencia del ala este de los dormitorios y al otro la sala de música. Había luz que escapaba de la puerta de madera entreabierta. No era el único que había decidido pasar allí la tarde. Se oía un suave repiqueteo rítmico en el suelo.

Odd entró quitándose la chaqueta que le molestaba en el caldeado interior del edificio. Y en aquel instante la vio.

Sobre el escenario, sujetando el pie del micrófono con aplomo, marcaba el compás con el pie la que se le antojó una estrella de la música. Con la melena negra balanceándose a su espalda, la camiseta ceñida de color rosa de manga larga que dejaba su ombligo al descubierto, el vaquero clásico y desgastado con parches en los bolsillos, y botines a juego con la camiseta. Tenía una imagen fascinante.

Y entonces de sus labios brotó la más maravillosa de las melodías. Y ahí estaba él con la boca abierta, mirándole como si alguien le hubiese dado al botón de pausa de su mando a distancia, mientras ella, con los ojos cerrados y los auriculares blancos asomando entre su pelo, cantaba.

Las notas danzaban en el aire acunando las palabras cargadas de desamor, melancolía y una nueva esperanza. Jamás había escuchado aquella canción pero fue como si, en parte, hablase de él mismo. Como si hubiese encontrado algo que le faltaba y no se hubiera dado cuenta hasta aquel preciso instante.

Sissi se quitó los auriculares con un suspiro sin abrir los ojos. Cantar la relajaba, aunque no se le diese tan bien como le gustaría. Había sudado sangre para dar con alguien que quisiese tocar las viejas partituras, compuestas por su padre cuando era joven, y que se dejase grabar. Ninguna de ellas tenía letra pero ella las inventaba según lo que le transmitía la melodía.

Se puso tensa al oír aplausos, abrió los ojos y enfocó a Odd frente al escenario sonriente. Se mordió la lengua para no pegarle un grito poco femenino y aún menos educado. Torció la boca en muestra de descontento.

Llevaba un mes esforzándose al máximo para no verle y al muy idiota parecía que se lo hubieran dicho porque no paraba de darse de bruces contra él, incluso cuando creía estar sola. No quería enamorarse de Odd Della Robbia, preferiría enamorarse de una rata de alcantarilla mugrienta llena de piojos, pulgas, garrapatas y con la rabia que por las noches le mordiese los tobillos con saña mientras un tiranosaurio le pisaba los dedos de las manos.

—¿A qué viene ese careto? —preguntó él sin rastro de aquella sonrisa.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Della Robbia?

—Que yo sepa esta sala es de todos, Delmas —replicó con retintín.

—¿No tienes una novia a la que manosear?

Odd sintió aquella pregunta como una puñalada, se desinfló y notó como la mala leche se apoderaba de todo su ser, no por la mención a su falta de chica si no por quien se lo había restregado por la cara.

—Al menos lo mío tiene cura —espetó él—, porque el que Ulrich se fije en ti lo tienes cada día más negro.

Sissi abrió la boca pero volvió a cerrarla sin decir nada y Odd se quedó mudo por lo que acababa de decir, no era propio de él no sabía de dónde había salido eso pero no le había gustado ni un pelo.

—Lo siento Sissi.

Altiva como ella sola, Sissi, giró la cara haciendo ondear su pelo negro. Enrolló el cable blanco de los auriculares alrededor del MP3 y los metió en la mochila al filo del escenario.

—Va en serio —insistió Odd—. Lo siento.

—Ya te he entendido la primera vez.

—¿No vas a perdonarme?

Sissi soltó un bufido similar al de un gato cabreado y le taladró con la mirada.

—¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres muy pesado?

—Mmm... No —pronunció sonriente y nuevamente relajado.

—Pues eres muy pesado. Más que pesado, pesadísimo.

Ella se sentó en el escenario con las piernas colgando. Odd admiró su fortaleza porque a cualquier otra se le habrían humedecido los ojos por aquel golpe bajo o se habría enroscado en algún rincón a llorar mientras maldecía a su mala suerte. Pero ella no se hundía, se enfadaba y le retaba.

Odd caminó hasta la escalerilla y subió a hacerle compañía sentándose a su lado. Quería hablarle, pero no sabía de qué. Por una vez Odd no sabía qué decir.

Sissi tenía las manos apoyadas sobre la tarima del proscenio y la mirada fija al frente. Estaba tranquila y relajada.

Él se levantó, tenía una idea. Fue hasta la parte trasera del escenario y sonrió satisfecho.

—¿Puedo? —Odd tomó la guitarra y aguardó la respuesta.

—Supongo.

Le observó acercársele inexpresiva ¿Qué iba a decirle? La guitarra era de él. Odd la cogió con decisión y tocó algunos acordes que Sissi reconoció al instante. Una canción que su padre escuchaba a diario desde que era niña, había aprendido a amar aquella melodía.

—Free Fallin' —musitó.

—¿La conoces? —preguntó él.

Conocía la respuesta a la pregunta desde hacía un año. Ella misma se lo había explicado por internet. Tom Petty & The Heartbreakers.

—Es mi favorita —contestó.

—¿Sabes la letra?

Como respuesta la voz de Sissi se dejó oír clara entonando cada nota de aquella canción, la guitarra de él abrazaba cada palabra meciéndola con suavidad. Música y voz, como si hubiesen sido creados para estar juntos y sólo pudiesen funcionar de aquel modo.

La canción acabó, inundando la sala de silencio, como si la magia del mundo hubiese acabado sin dejar rastro.

—Della Robbia —murmuró.

Odd arrugó el entrecejo ¿por qué demonios le había dado por llamarle por el apellido? Le molestaba.

—¿Qué, Delmas?

—Eras tú, ¿verdad?

—No sé de qué me hablas —contestó con sinceridad.

—El que conocí por internet.

—¿Internet?

Procuró disimular pero sabía que no había sido nada convincente, Sissi no era tan tonta como parecía a veces, ahora que la conocía lo sabía con seguridad. Los ojos castaños de ella le miraban fijamente, no había colado.

—La canción —dijo ella—. No es tan conocida y menos entre la gente de nuestra edad. Y habiendo oído tus composiciones y tu MP3, lo último que te pega es escuchar _Free Fallin'_.

—Sé apreciar una buena canción cuando la escucho.

—No eres tan inocente como pretendes parecer, Della Robbia.

Odd bufó y ella le sonrió.

—Deja de llamarme por el apellido, Delmas.

—No soy estúpida, Della Robbia —declaró poniendo énfasis en el apellido—. Mi… el tío que conocí dijo que era de Australia, pero que era de ascendencia italiana. ¿Sabías que hay un único australiano en Kadic? Tú, Della Robbia.

Acababa de demostrar ser más astuta de lo que él creía, él pensaba que Paul Gaillard era australiano, quizás no lo había entendido bien.

—Eres un imbécil —siseó abrazándose las rodillas.

—¿Por qué?

—Yo sólo quería encontrar a alguien que pudiera quererme. Adelante, ríete, te lo he puesto en bandeja.

—¿Yo no sirvo para quererte? —Sintió un leve rubor ardiéndole en las mejillas.

—Muy gracioso —espetó—. No quiero a un tío que me quiera una semana y después me tire como un pañuelo de papel.

—Sissi —susurró sin apenas ser consciente—. Yo puedo…

Sissi suspiró y hurgó en el interior de su mochila rosa peluda hasta dar con lo que buscaba, una cajita naranja que hizo ruido al moverla. Sissi tiró del lazo lila perfectamente atado y lo deshizo como si nunca hubiese existido, abrió la tapa y un intenso olor a chocolate inundó sus sentidos.

—¿Quieres? —le preguntó a Odd—. Los preparo cada año pero nunca tengo a quien dárselos así que me los como yo.

—Está Ulrich, ¿no?

Odd tomó uno de los bombones con forma de corazón y lo observó antes de metérselo en la boca, debía de haberle llevado horas hacerlos y además estaban buenísimos.

Sissi suspiró.

—No se los daría, él no sirve.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Siempre le regalas cosas.

—Yo le quería, pero él nunca me habría querido a mí.

Sissi mordisqueó un bombón con forma de estrella. Había hablado en pasado.

—¿Ya no te gusta? —preguntó Odd con la sorpresa brillando en sus ojos lavanda.

—Nunca me ha gustado —replicó molesta—. Siempre he estado enamorada de él.

—Pero ya no.

Ella le miró mordiéndose una piel del dedo pulgar, estaba dando más información de la debida, era idiota. Ese cotilleo podía alimentar las bromas de Odd durante meses.

—Sissi —la llamó apartando la mirada—, ¿por qué eres siempre tan estúpida? Las pocas veces que he hablado así contigo… —Sissi recordaría menos de las que eran realmente por las vueltas al pasado, pero eso no importaba—. No eres así.

—¿De dónde has sacado la partitura de _Free Fallin'_? —cambió de tema.

—De internet.

—Claro.

—Estos bombones están de muerte. —Devoró uno con forma de nota musical.

Ella le tendió la cajita naranja.

—Quédatelos, el chocolate engorda.

—Gracias.

Sissi se tumbó boca arriba en el escenario con las piernas aún colgado y cerró los ojos, puso las manos con los dedos entrelazado sobre su estómago.

Odd se inclinó sobre ella y juntó sus labios.

—Lo dije enserio —susurró tomando la mano de ella y sin separarse apenas de sus labios—. Me gustaste mucho cuando hablamos, no sabía que eras tú.

—¿Y qué? —inquirió tensa sin abrir los ojos.

—Que me gustas…

—No soy un pañuelo y no pienso hacer manitas contigo.

Odd sonrió, esperaba un golpe.

—Dios me libre de hacerte hacer algo que no quieres.

—Exacto— replicó ella.

—Voy a besarte ¿puedo?

Sissi no le contestó, permaneció inmóvil como Blancanieves o La Bella Durmiente; Odd se acercó, su madre decía «el que calla otorga» así que lo tomó como un sí.

Los labios de Sissi eran suaves y cálidos y los de Odd sabían a chocolate casero. Dejó descansar una parte del peso de su cuerpo sobre el de ella y el resto sobre su antebrazo apoyado en el suelo, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba su pelo. La mano de Sissi escaló hasta su mejilla y se mantuvo allí con suavidad.

Él no era de besos inocentes pero valoraba su integridad física y ella era bien capaz de atizarle con lo primero que pillase, aunque fuese un arma mortal.

Tras unos minutos de roces inocentes, Odd, se separó de ella sujetando su rojo labio inferior entre los dientes y tirando de él con delicadeza para después soltarlo y volver a besarla.

—Eres un pervertido, Della Robbia —susurró contra sus labios.

—No puedo evitarlo, Delmas.

—¿No puedes o no quieres?

Odd sonrió mirándola a los ojos.

—Ambas.

—Vaya suerte la mía.

—Míralo por el lado bueno. Tienes al tío más guapo del Kadic.

—Ese es Ulrich —dijo dibujando una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Vale, pues el segundo.

—Théo Gauthier.

—¡El tercero!

—William Dunbar —musitó satisfecha.

—¿El cuarto?

—Paul Gaillard.

Le estaba sacando de sus casillas y eso la hacía sentir tan bien… en realidad no creía que William y Paul fueran más guapos que Odd, pero qué demonios, él se había metido con ella cientos de veces, así que era la hora de su venganza.

—Puede que seas el penúltimo, con suerte el antepenúltimo.

—Vale, pero soy el que mejor besa. —Y la besó como para confirmarlo. Nada inocente. Se empeló a fondo en demostrar que lo era—. ¿Lo ves?

—Psé.

—¿Cómo que "psé", Delmas?

—Théo…

Volvió a besarla y los brazos de Sissi se enredaron con tanta fuerza tras sus hombros que parecía querer fundirse con él. Le sorprendía querer con tanta intensidad ser el primero de cualquier lista que tuviese Sissi, creía tener superada su fascinación inicial por ella, supuso que su breve romance vía internet había reavivado la llama.

—Soy mejor que Théo —declaró sin apenas respiración.

—Della Robbia, esto es acoso.

—Dilo, Delmas.

—Y si no lo digo, ¿qué?

—Tendré que seguir hasta ser el mejor.

—Entonces tendrás que practicar mucho, Della Robbia.

La sonrisa de Odd se fue dibujando a cámara lenta en sus labios, sonaba a permiso para continuar y a reto.

Se tumbó boca arriba al lado de Sissi, sus manos mantenían un ligero y agradable contacto. Los dedos de Odd se enredaron con los de ella con firmeza y esperó a que le apartase, pero Sissi no lo hizo, en cambio, apretó con fuerza la mano de él.

Sissi rompió el silencio entre ellos retomando la última conversación vía internet que habían tenido sobre sus sueños de futuro. Un futuro lleno de música que quizás podrían compartir. Formar un grupo juntos, subir a lo más alto cogidos de la mano…

Era bien entrada la madrugada cuando Odd se dio cuenta de que Sissi se había quedado dormida a su lado. Se habían perdido la cena junto con la noción del tiempo.

Odd sonrió mirándola, era una hermosa mariposa que parecía un ángel cuando dormía.

—Te quiero —apenas susurró apartándole un mechón de la cara.

Al final no había sido un San Valentín tan malo.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola! Al fin acabé el nuevo shot de Odd y Sissi. Querría haberlo subido antes, pero acabé convirtiéndolo en un especial de San Valentín. No es demasiado romántico pero vale igual ¿no? Jajajaja, no estoy muy romántica estos días, sólo me vienen a la cabeza historias de terror y crímenes.  
Sobre la canción, Free Fallin' es una de mis canciones favoritas de Tom Petty & The Heartbreakers, me pasé un año entero escuchándola en bucle cuando era pequeña, podéis escucharla en youtube: www. youtube. com /watch?v= 1lWJXDG2i0A (eliminad los espacios). Es una de esas canciones que vale la pena escuchar.  
Para los que no lo recordéis Odd y Sissi mantienen una relación a través de internet en el capítulo 2x20 Empreintes (46 en la numeración americana). Me encanta la segunda temporada, es mi favorita es en la que pasan las cosas más emocionantes jejeje.  
¡Feliz San Valentín!_


End file.
